A device for investigating a test body is known from WO 2011/020868 A2. The device comprises a receiving unit for a fixed arrangement of the test body during the entire investigation, an electrical drive unit for driving the receiving unit with the test body, and a control unit for controlling the electrical drive unit for accelerating the test body arranged on the receiving unit. The device is constructed in such a manner that the receiving unit and the test body located thereon are driven mechanically exclusively by means of the electrical drive unit, wherein the electrical drive unit comprises an electrical linear motor. Furthermore, the device comprises an analysis unit, which comprises a camera for capturing images or videos for subsequent evaluation.